shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Shopkins Trading Cards
The Shopkins Trading Cards are made by The Upper Deck Company in conjunction with Moose Toys. Entitled Shopkins Shopville Adventures Collectipak, the 340-card set includes stickers, tattoos, and pop-up cards of the most popular characters from Shopkins. Previous to this series, Gullane and Briarpatch had released a 100 card set in 2014. Packs Collector Album The Collector Album is the starter pack for the collectible card game, that comes with the collector binder, two single packets of cards and 16 x 9 spaces to hold the cards. The binder also has a full checklist on the back of the front cover. Shopkins Trading Cards Collector Album.jpg Single Pack The Single Pack is the bog-standard pack for the collectible card game, coming packaged as a singular packet of seven cards total, with one being a special card. Shopkins Trading Cards Single Pack.jpg Fourteen Pack and Figure The Fourteen Pack contains fourteen loose cards and a Shopkins figure with a mini pack, with two cards being special finish ones. Shopkins Trading Cards Fourteen Pack and Figure (1).jpg Three Pack Blister The Three Pack Blister contains three packets of single cards, with a total of twenty-one cards within the pack, with three cards being special ones. Shopkins Trading Cards Three Pack Blister.jpg Special Finish Card Types *Commons - There are 256 cards in this category. They have Shopkins depicted on them (Ex-Apple Blossom), or they could have Shopkins Cartoon scenes depicted on them (Ex-Power Hungry). These cards are normal and do not have any special features. *Shiny Star Cards - There are 20 cards in this category. They have pictures of Shopkins on them, but the background has a metallic silver finish, thus they feel different from the other cards. *Party Time Cards - There are 20 cards in this category. They have pictures of Season Seven Shopkins on them, however, like the Shiny Star Cards category, the background has a metallic gold finish. *Chef Club Cards - There are 30 cards in this category. They have pictures of Chef Club Shopkins on them. *Shoppie Cards - There are 17 cards in this category. They have pictures of Shoppies on them. *Shoppet Cards - There are 23 cards in this category. They have pictures of Shoppets on them. *Pop Up and Glow Cards - There are 20 cards in this category. They have pictures of Shopkins on them, however, you can pop them out to make them 'stand up'. The rim glows in the dark. Trivia *Pupkin Cake and Uncle Eggward are both illustrated with white feet. *Nine characters that were exclusive to The Shopville Series have had trading cards. *The image used for the Conductor is actually an image of Mr. Conductor. Goofs *Straw Besties is incorrectly depicted with a Co-Co wheel arrangement whilst Philippa Flowers is given a Co-Bo wheel arrangement. *Swirly Shirley is depicted with no front coupling. *Bunny Bow is depicted with no eyebrows. *Twinkle Cupcake is depicted with green feet. *The original Arlesdale Shopkins are incorrectly depicted as 4-8-2's. *Buncho Bananas and Bianca Banana's faces are switched. *The A Piece of Cake card is misspelt as "A Peiece of Cake" on the back. *The "brake" in "brake van" (referring to Saucy Pan) is misspelt "break". *The Free as a Strawberry card is incorrectly called "Free With A Strawberry" on the back. *Tocky Cuckoo Clock is not properly placed on the rails in her card. List of Cards Commons Shopkins Trading Cards No 1 Apple Blossom.jpg|1. Apple Blossom Shopkins Trading Cards No 2 Cheeky Chocolate.jpg|2. Cheeky Chocolate Shopkins Trading Cards No 3 Kooky Cookie.jpg|3. Kooky Cookie Shopkins Trading Cards No 4 Strawberry Kiss.jpg|4. Strawberry Kiss Shopkins Trading Cards No 5 Lippy Lips.jpg|5. Lippy Lips Shopkins Trading Cards No 6 Spilt Milk.jpg|6. Spilt Milk Shopkins Trading Cards No 7 Chee Zee.jpg|7. Chee Zee Shopkins Trading Cards No 8 Cupcake Queen.jpg|8. Cupcake Queen Shopkins Trading Cards No 9 Dum Mee Mee.jpg|9. Dum Mee Mee Shopkins Trading Cards No 10 Toasty Pop.jpg|10. Toasty Pop Shopkins Trading Cards No 11 Slick Breadstick.jpg|11. Slick Breadstick Shopkins Trading Cards No 12 Suzie Sundae.jpg|12. Suzie Sundae Shopkins Trading Cards No 13 Shady.jpg|13. Shady Shopkins Trading Cards No 14 Milk Bud.jpg|14. Milk Bud Shopkins Trading Cards No 15 June Balloon.jpg|15. June Balloon Shopkins Trading Cards No 16 Freda Fern.jpg|16. Freda Fern Shopkins Trading Cards No 17 Connie Console.jpg|17. Connie Console Shopkins Trading Cards No 18 Lola Roller Blade.jpg|18. Lola Roller Blade Shopkins Trading Cards No 19 Mike Rophone.jpg|19. Mike Rophone Shopkins Trading Cards No 20 Yolanda Yo-Yo.jpg|20. Yolanda Yo-Yo Shopkins Trading Cards No 21 Wally Water.jpg|21. Wally Water Shopkins Trading Cards No 22 Kylie Cone.jpg|22. Kylie Cone Shopkins Trading Cards No 23 Fortune Stella.jpg|23. Fortune Stella Shopkins Trading Cards No 24 Sadie Soccerball.jpg|24. Sadie Soccerball Shopkins Trading Cards No 25 Max Saxophone.jpg|25. Max Saxophone Shopkins Trading Cards No 26 Lynne Spring.jpg|26. Lynne Spring Shopkins Trading Cards No 27 Suzie Sushi.jpg|27. Suzie Sushi Shopkins Trading Cards No 28 Choc N' Chip.jpg|28. Choc N' Chip Shopkins Trading Cards No 29 V. Nilla Tubs.jpg|29. V. Nilla Tubs Shopkins Trading Cards No 30 Choc E. Tubs.jpg|30. Choc E. Tubs Shopkins Trading Cards No 31 Fleur Flour.jpg|31. Fleur Flour Shopkins Trading Cards No 32 Buncho Bananas.jpg|32. Buncho Bananas Shopkins Trading Cards No 33 Pippa Lemon.jpg|33. Pippa Lemon Shopkins Trading Cards No 34 Sarah Fairy Cake.jpg|34. Sarah Fairy Cake Shopkins Trading Cards No 35 Ice Cream Kate.jpg|35. Ice Cream Kate Shopkins Trading Cards No 36 Lil' Blaze.jpg|36. Lil' Blaze Shopkins Trading Cards No 37 Philippa Flowers.jpg|37. Philippa Flowers Shopkins Trading Cards No 38 Tara Tiara.jpg|38. Tara Tiara Shopkins Trading Cards No 39 Becky Birthday Cake.jpg|39. Becky Birthday Cake Shopkins Trading Cards No 40 Bree Birthday Cake.jpg|40. Bree Birthday Cake Shopkins Trading Cards No 41 Celeste Zest Cake.jpg|41. Celeste Zest Cake Shopkins Trading Cards No 42 Betty Bouquet.jpg|42. Betty Bouquet Shopkins Trading Cards No 43 Opaletta.jpg|43. Opaletta Shopkins Trading Cards No 44 Pina Pineapple Drink.jpg|44. Pina Pineapple Drink Shopkins Trading Cards No 45 Nina Noodles.jpg|45. Nina Noodles Shopkins Trading Cards No 46 Yvonne Scone.jpg|46. Yvonne Scone Shopkins Trading Cards No 47 Tocky Cuckoo Clock.jpg|47. Tocky Cuckoo Clock Shopkins Trading Cards No 48 Queen Cake.jpg|48. Queen Cake Shopkins Trading Cards No 49 Lucky Fortune Cookie.jpg|49. Lucky Fortune Cookie Shopkins Trading Cards No 50 Gino Gelati.jpg|50. Gino Gelati Shopkins Trading Cards No 51 Lynn Flight Meal.jpg|51. Lynn Flight Meal Shopkins Trading Cards No 52 Lala Lipstick.jpg|52. Lala Lipstick Shopkins Trading Cards No 53 Starletta Shades.jpg|53. Starletta Shades Shopkins Trading Cards No 54 Tayler Tee.jpg|54. Tayler Tee Shopkins Trading Cards No 55 Stella Selfie.jpg|55. Stella Selfie Shopkins Trading Cards No 56 Chico Pyramid.jpg|56. Chico Pyramid Shopkins Trading Cards No 57 Celeste Rainbow Dress.jpg|57. Celeste Rainbow Dress Shopkins Trading Cards No 58 Pamela Camera.jpg|58. Pamela Camera Shopkins Trading Cards No 59 Honey Hearts.jpg|59. Honey Hearts Shopkins Trading Cards No 60 Swirly Shirley.jpg|60. Swirly Shirley Shopkins Trading Cards No 61 Mitzy Oven Mitt.jpg|61. Mitzy Oven Mitt Shopkins Trading Cards No 62 Twinkle Cupcake.jpg|62. Twinkle Cupcake Shopkins Trading Cards No 63 Bling Unicorn Ring.jpg|63. Bling Unicorn Ring Shopkins Trading Cards No 64 Rockin' Broc.jpg|64. Rockin' Broc Category:Merchandise